Phantom
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Features an OFC. A phantom haunts East High, Troy thinks its the spirit of Gabi but when he finds the source of it, he's surprised. So, when he gets involved with stagehand, DJ Spinner, things get weirder, and blame starts to point in her direction.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first HSM ficcy. I've had this idea for awhile just been scared to write because I'm new to the fandom. Anyway: this features an original female pairing with Troy. Gabi is dead. I have nothing against Vanassa this is just for plot issues for the story. It's kind of inspired by two things: Phantom of the Opera, and the idea that they were going to use for the third High School Musical movie where it dealt with hauntings. Warnings: other then character death, is the fact that my grammar and spelling are terrible. Please don't be too harsh on me. Read, and review and let me know what you think.

Phantom: By: LOSTrocker

Chapter One:

"So, you're the Phantom?"

Damn, DJ Spinner cursed to herself. She had been caught, when she had been so careful, and of course it was none of other then Troy Bolton who caught her. The star basketball player caught her in the auditiurum. She faced him. "Surprised uh?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're just so quiet..."

DJ was part of the drama sqaud, but she wasn't an actress. She was more of a stagehand. No one hardly ever saw her talking, and when they did, she was usually chatting with either Kelsi or Jason. The Phantom, as Troy referred her too was a spook that lingured around East High School. There were tons of urban legends surrounding the ghost. The Phantom was never harmful, but its voice could be heard every now and then, and the voice of the dead was beautiful. Troy would never thought in a million years it would be a living breathing person, much less DJ Spinner. However, he had hoped it would have been the spirit of someone else...

"And I just thought you could have been..." Troy couldn't bare to finish.

The hurt in his eyes was hard to ignore. DJ's heart went out to him, as did most of the student body of East High. He lost Gabi last year in a car accident. Thats all that was known. No one dared ask details, out of respect of the two. So, DJ knew he hoped she would be.

"I'm really sorry Troy, I didn't mean to stir up anything." she apologized.

"Don't be. I'm the stupid one here." he assured her. "I should have known better."

"You won't tell anybody will you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, not if you don't want me to." he told her. "But why? You're so good."

"Thanks." she replied. "I don't know, I'm just a stagehand Troy, and think of the hell Sharpay would raise if a stagehand outbeat her for the lead role?"

"You got a point." Troy agreed with her. Sharpay caused everyone in the drama department enough trouble. They all thought she would have learned by now, but some things never change.

"So, what are you doing here so late anyway?" asked Troy.

She smirked. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Just thinking." Troy answered. He'd gone to his secret spot where no one would find him. Then after he was done there, he decided to go to the stage, where he found DJ. "You?"

"I'm helping Mrs. D. Sharpay through one her fits, and we need the stage clear for auditions tomorrow."

"For the talent show?" he asked.

"Yup, are you going to try out?" she asked hopefully. She knew what an awsome singer he was, and always enjoyed when he and Gabi performed together.

"No," he said. "I gave up singing a long time ago."

"Thats a shame." she said.

"How about this, when you sing infront of everyone, I will." he joked with her.

"I'll hold you to that." she replied.

"Well, you look like you could use some help."

"That would be great." And with that Troy went about helping DJ clean up.

With the two of them cleaning up, it didn't take them long. "Mrs. D is going to be so greatful. Thanks again Troy."

"Hey, no problem." he said with a smile. "It's getting late. Do you need a ride home?"

"Sure," And thats how it all began.

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

For once, DJ took a break. She snuck back to the last row of the auditiurum and took a seat. She thought she watch the rehearshals for the talent show. Kelsi and Jason were up. They were doing a really cute duet together. Kelsi was on piano, while Jason sung. "Hey."

DJ's attention was brought away from the stage. She turned beside her and smiled when she saw Troy. "Whats up?"

"Not much." he answered. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Its a free country." she answered and Troy sat down next to her.

"They're really good aren't they?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she agreed.

"You know... You should be up there." Troy said.

"No way, I'm scared to sing infront of people, beside I'll never hear the end of it from Sharpay."

Sharpay, who was in the front row, noticed that DJ and Troy were gossiping in the back row. She couldn't help but think: One, she should be working, and two: what in the hell were they doing together?

Kelsi and Jason finished. People applauded their musical efforts. They took their bow. "Sharpay! You're up!" Mrs. D announced.

Sharpay went to find her mic and found it wasn't where she put it yesturday. "SPINNER!"

DJ stopped talking and turned to Sharpay. "What?" she asked.

"Don't what me!" yelled Sharpay. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" DJ asked as she made her way up stage.

"My Pookie!"

"Come again?" Chad asked from the audience.

"My Pookie!" she answered angerily. "My mic!"

Taylor laughed. "She named her mic."

Sharpay glared at them. "This is not funny."

"Yes it is." laughed Martha, who sat behind Taylor and Chad.

"Here it is." DJ found it in the prop room.

"How did it get there?" she demanded. "I told you never move my mic!"

"I didn't. Someone else did."

Everyone exchanged glances. "The phantom strikes again." Ryan said who entered the theatre.

"You're all idiots!" Sharpay hissed at them. "They're is no such thing-"

She was cut off suddenly. The curtain fell on her. She screamed. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone dashed up to help the diva out. "Are you all right?" Ryan asked her as he pulled her out. He turned to the other Wildcats. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." said Jason.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT ALL RIGHT!" Sharypay answered angerily. "SPINNER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Troy ran up to the stage. "Wait, how can this be her fault?"

"She's the one in change of behind the scenes. She should have been at her post, making sure everything was done correctly. Instead of talking with you."

"Sharpay I'm really sorry, I double checked that this morning."

"Well, obviously you didn't!" snapped Sharpay. "Mrs. D!"

Mrs. D turned to DJ. "Ms. Spinner you must be more careful next time. This is your first warning. Two more times and you are out of this class."

"WHAT?!" Troy and DJ yelled together.

"This isn't the first time things like this has happened and I've been fair and letting them slid because they were all minor, but this, this could have hurt someone."

"THAT SOMEONE BEING ME!" Sharypay cried dramatically.

"But Mrs. D, I swear! It wasn't me!" replied DJ.

"I'm tell you its the Phantom." Chad said.

"Oh shut up," ordered Sharpay. "There's no such thing."

"Then how else would you explain all the odd things that have been going on around here?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay pointed at DJ. "Her."

"Enough." Mrs. D ordered her students. "Everyone help clean this up and we will get back to practice as for you Ms. Spinner, please leave the auditiurum."

"But Mrs. Darbus..." Troy began.

"Stay out of this Bolton." Mrs. D told him harshly. "You've all ready done enough."

Chad glared at their drama teacher. She so didn't go there... Chad thought. Troy shook his head and left. DJ followed him. "Troy!" she called after him when she caught up with him outside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he lied.

"Bull," she said.

"Not now, okay?"

"Troy."

"Go away."

Troy kept on walking. So, DJ went the other way.

TBC...

** Author's Notes:** Bonus points to those who know which musical I got the word Pookie from!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Troy didn't go straight home. Instead, he found himself before Gabi's grave. He knelt down before hit and traced her name with his hand. "They're still blaming me... Oh Gabi, I wish you were still here... It should have been you not me... Things are getting so complicated..."

"Troy."

Troy got up and saw Chad. "I thought you would be here."

"What are you doing here man?"

"What does it look like bro?" Chad asked. "I'm checking on you."

"I'm fine." he lied, which Chad knew.

"Liar." he told him. "You know this isn't your fault."

"I don't know... So many people are blaming me... Its so hard..."

"I know, but don't listen to them. Look, us Wildcats, we have to stick together. You got a whole team behind you. We don't blame you. We know you didn't do anything. It was an accident, and when things like this happen. People look for someone to blame..."

The two friends hugged each other. Chad let Troy cry on his shoulder. This was so hard for him, so hard for all them. Their team missed one, and could never replace her.

When they pulled apart Chad asked: "Do you want to come over and chill at my house?"

"No, I got to go see someone."

"Who?"

"DJ."

"Spinner?" Chad asked with a grin.

"Don't go there man. She's a friend, and I messed up..."

"What did you do?"

"Its right when I left. She was probably going to comfort me like you are doing right now, and I kind of blew her off."

"Not cool."

"I know."

"All right, so I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Chad asked as the two headed out of the graveyard.

"Yeah, later."

"Bye."

At her house, DJ locked herself up in her room. Troy blew her off. It was understandable. Mrs. D crossed line by bringing Gabi into the picture and blaming him. It wasn't right for her to that. She wanted to ask Troy, maybe even try to make him feel better but he wouldn't let her do it.

The door bell rang her, bringing her thoughts away from Troy. Her dad called out to her: "DJ!"

DJ came out of her room and went downstairs. "There is someone here to see you." he said happily.

"Who? Kelsi or Jason?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered with a smile and moved to reveal Troy.

"Hi." Troy greeted slowly.

"Can you excuse us dad?" DJ asked.

"Sure." her dad went into the kitchen.

DJ joined Troy outside. She closed the door behind her.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." he told her. "I was mad at myself and Mrs. D, not you."

"Well, I guess I'll forgive you this time." DJ said to him playfully. "It's okay."

"So, we're cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know you're a nice guy Bolton." she said. "A good guy who's been through a lot."

He smiled. Everyone knew about the accident, even the people he didn't know. "I also wanted to know if you're okay."

She shrugged. "I should have know this would be coming, but you know that wasn't me right? I wouldn't hurt Sharpay... On purpose."

Troy laughed. "Yeah, I believe you."

"Then who else could the Phantom be beside me?" she pondered out loud.

"We need to come up with a plan to capture this spook so we can end this. It's fair to you or me."

"You got that right." she agreed. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something. We need more eyes... We need someone who knows the theatre better then any of us."

"Ryan." they both said.

"Do you think he'll help us?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, he's changed a lot since last year, since our joining at the country club." he informed her.

"I guess he has become a lot nicer." DJ said. "So, we'll talk to him tomorrow?"

"Yup." Troy answered. He looked at his watch. It was getting late. "Well, I better get going. Mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"Okay."

"Like I said, I'm really sorry."

"Bolton." laughed DJ. "Get out of here."

"Okay, okay going, going!" he told her jokingly and he left.

DJ smiled and watched him leave. When he turned the corner, she went intside the house and closed the door.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Evans!"

DJ and Troy caught Ryan going to drama the following day.

"Hey guys, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but we need your help." Troy asked.

"With what?" he asked. "My sister?"

"No, the Phantom." corrected DJ.

"How can I help?" he asked.

"We need an extra eye." Troy explained. "We don't want DJ kicked out of drama."

"No way, she's good help." complimented Ryan.

DJ blushed at his compliment. "Thanks."

"You know I will, this are getting to crazy around here." Ryan agreed with them.

"Great, so can we walk with you to drama?" asked DJ.

"I don't see why not." he answered and with that the three headed to their drama class.

Ryan kept to his word. He kept an extra eye open. Things were quiet for awhile, but that didn't last long. Props started missing, noises could be heard during rehearshals, and few more people almost got hurt. This time it was almost Chad and Taylor. Taylor almost got hurt but Chad pulled her out of the way just in time. He managed to get out of harm's way without a cut as well.,

"BRO!" Troy dashed up to Troy.

This time one of lights fell.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked Taylor.

"What do you think?" she asked. "A light almost fell on us!"

He put his arms around her. She calmed down after awhile. "Dude, I'm getting sick of this. If this doesn't stop. I'm leaving."

"Me too."

"Fine, quit." Sharpay teased them. "More room for the spotlight for me."

"Yeah, and it actually be on you!" Kelsi yelled at her and pointed upwards.

Sharpay glared at her.

"Please let me hit her." pleaded Taylor in whisper to Chad. He laughed.

"SPINNER!" Sharypay yelled.

DJ was helping Ryan scoop out the place. They never saw anything. "Back off Sharpay, she was with me the whole time."

"There are others like me, try some of them instead of blaming me!" yelled Sharpay.

"But you're in charge!" snapped Sharpay.

"Really, because I thought you were the head a-"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. D ordered her students before DJ could swear. "I've had enough of this. Until furthor notice, the talent show will be cancled."

"What?" Troy demanded.

"You heard me Bolton." she said. "I will not risk the safety of my students."

Sharpay couldn't take this anymore. She glared at DJ one more time before finally storming out. When she was finally out, DJ turned to her fellow Wildcats. "I'm so sorry you guys, I know you were all working so hard."

"Hey, its not your fault." Zeke assured her.

"Yeah, but someone is behind this." she said.

"We got to figure this thing out." Martha replied.

"Then the show can go on." said Ryan.

"I think I got an idea on how we can capture this guy. Come on." Chad huddled them all together.

"Thats genius." Ryan said when they pulled away from each other.

"I know." Chad said proudly.

"But who is going to be our distraction?" asked Zeke.

"I will." said DJ. "I know how to get him out."

"How?" Kelsi asked.

"Just trust me." "We do." Troy told her with a smile.

"Then lets do this." Chad urged them. He placed his hand in the middle of the group. "What team?!" he asked as they all placed their hands upon his. "WILDCATS!" they all cheered and then went about with their plan.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The plan was set and now it was going to take a place. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Troy asked DJ a few days later outside the auditirum.

"Yeah."

"But you are about to risk your secret..."

"I know but I want the evil Phantom captured, and no one to get hurt. Its worth it."

Troy wished her luck before she went to the stage. DJ acted as she normally would. She cleaned up the stage area. She sang. The Phantom saw her and the ghost came out of its hiding place, and made it's presance known. DJ screamed.

"Come on guys!" Troy ordered and they busted onto the stage.

They surrounded the Phantom. Troy wrestled the Phantom and the ghost let DJ go. Jason pulled her behind her and Kelsi. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a little shaken up." she answered.

Troy now held the Phantom in his tight grip. "It's time to find out who you really are!" Chad announced. He pulled off the scary mask and all gasped at who it was.

"SHARPAY!" Ryan cried out in shock.

"Yeah, its me." she said angerily.

"What? Why?" Troy demaned. "You know you could have hurt someone?"

"I don't care!" she yelled. "I wanted this show. I wanted you but this little tramp would have stolen you both!"

"I didn't want the show Sharpay." DJ replied.

"Yeah, right." Sharpay rolloed her eyes. "I heard that voice of yours. I'm sure you were just waiting for the right moment, same with Troy!"

"When are you going to get it through your bubbly blonde head of your's?" Troy demanded. "I don't love you! I've never had!"

"I really can't believe this." Zeke said. "You let your jealousy get the best of you. I thought you were so much better than that."

"I guess you did." said Sharpay coldly.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. D ordered as she came up to the group.

"Mrs. D we caught our Phantom." Chad answered with a smirk.

"Sharpay?" Mrs. D was also surprised. "You are behind everything thats happened?"

"It was her fault!" yelled Sharpay as she pointed at DJ. "She provoked me!"

"Just give it a rest. The Diva has been caught." said Taylor happily. "Finally."

"Well, Ms. Evans, this is a shock. I'm so disappointed in you." she said. "You will come with me to the princable's office right now."

Troy let her go. "Thats your cue." Troy told her.

She ignored him and unwillingly followed Mrs. D out. "I should go with her." Ryan said. "She is my sister after all." He went to chase after them but DJ stopped him.

"EVANS!"

Ryan turned around. "Thanks."

"Anytime." replied Ryan with a smile and left.

Mrs. D came back a few minutes later. "Well, Mrs. D is the show still cancaled?" Kelsi asked.

"No."

They all cheered.

"What is going to happen to Sharpay?" Martha asked.

"Suspended."

They cheered again.

"Ms. Spinner, I owe you an apology." said the drama teacher. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." DJ answered with a smile.

"Now, a mean little birdie told me you can sing... Is this true?" Mrs. D asked her.

"Well, a little." she said.

"Would you mind singing for me?" she asked.

She looked at Troy. He gave a swift nod of his head, telling her she should go for it. "All right..." she answered slowly. She got up the stage. She went to sing but nothing came out. There were just too many people around. Troy knew she was terrified, he could see it in her eyes. He slowly went up to her. Everyone exchanged looks. Troy hasn't sung since Gabi's death. They all held their breath.

"Troy, I don't think I can do this. Not with all these people looking at me."

This was like the first time him and Gabi sang. For a second Gabi took DJ's shape. She smiled at Troy. Troy smiled back at her. It would be okay. "Yes you can." Troy assured her. Gabi's ghost went away. "I'll sing with you. What song?"

DJ whispered the answer in his ear. When they parted she asked: "Do you know?"

"Yes."

Then they began to sing. They both sang I Should Tell You from the musical RENT. In the audience, their friends were amazed. They almost forgotten how well Troy sang, and as for DJ, a real shocker. She was so quiet. Jason and Kelsi beamed up at their friend. They knew she was something special and it was about time she let people know it.

The nerves were long gone. Singing with Troy brought a comfort to DJ that she never thought before. Troy felt the same. He really did loving this... Soon the song was over. The roomed echoed with cheers and whistles. Troy and DJ took their bow. Then they jumped off stage to join their friends.

"Girl, I had no idea!" Chad replied cheerful.

"We all have our dirty little secrets uh?" asked DJ.

Their was so much comotion DJ almost didn't hear Ms. D say she made it from stagehand to the stage. That was one giant leap for all drama dorks everywhere.

TBC...

Author's Notes: Last chappie coming up. Can you tell I'm a little RENThead? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five:**

The plan was set and now it was going to take a place. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Troy asked DJ a few days later outside the auditirum.

"Yeah."

"But you are about to risk your secret..."

"I know but I want the evil Phantom captured, and no one to get hurt. Its worth it."

Troy wished her luck before she went to the stage. DJ acted as she normally would. She cleaned up the stage area. She sang. The Phantom saw her and the ghost came out of its hiding place, and made it's presance known. DJ screamed.

"Come on guys!" Troy ordered and they busted onto the stage.

They surrounded the Phantom. Troy wrestled the Phantom and the ghost let DJ go. Jason pulled her behind her and Kelsi. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a little shaken up." she answered.

Troy now held the Phantom in his tight grip. "It's time to find out who you really are!" Chad announced. He pulled off the scary mask and all gasped at who it was.

"SHARPAY!" Ryan cried out in shock.

"Yeah, its me." she said angerily.

"What? Why?" Troy demaned. "You know you could have hurt someone?"

"I don't care!" she yelled. "I wanted this show. I wanted you but this little tramp would have stolen you both!"

"I didn't want the show Sharpay." DJ replied.

"Yeah, right." Sharpay rolloed her eyes. "I heard that voice of yours. I'm sure you were just waiting for the right moment, same with Troy!"

"When are you going to get it through your bubbly blonde head of your's?" Troy demanded. "I don't love you! I've never had!"

"I really can't believe this." Zeke said. "You let your jealousy get the best of you. I thought you were so much better than that."

"I guess you did." said Sharpay coldly.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. D ordered as she came up to the group.

"Mrs. D we caught our Phantom." Chad answered with a smirk.

"Sharpay?" Mrs. D was also surprised. "You are behind everything thats happened?"

"It was her fault!" yelled Sharpay as she pointed at DJ. "She provoked me!"

"Just give it a rest. The Diva has been caught." said Taylor happily. "Finally."

"Well, Ms. Evans, this is a shock. I'm so disappointed in you." she said. "You will come with me to the princable's office right now."

Troy let her go. "Thats your cue." Troy told her.

She ignored him and unwillingly followed Mrs. D out. "I should go with her." Ryan said. "She is my sister after all." He went to chase after them but DJ stopped him.

"EVANS!"

Ryan turned around. "Thanks."

"Anytime." replied Ryan with a smile and left.

Mrs. D came back a few minutes later. "Well, Mrs. D is the show still cancaled?" Kelsi asked.

"No."

They all cheered.

"What is going to happen to Sharpay?" Martha asked.

"Suspended."

They cheered again.

"Ms. Spinner, I owe you an apology." said the drama teacher. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." DJ answered with a smile.

"Now, a mean little birdie told me you can sing... Is this true?" Mrs. D asked her.

"Well, a little." she said.

"Would you mind singing for me?" she asked.

She looked at Troy. He gave a swift nod of his head, telling her she should go for it. "All right..." she answered slowly. She got up the stage. She went to sing but nothing came out. There were just too many people around. Troy knew she was terrified, he could see it in her eyes. He slowly went up to her. Everyone exchanged looks. Troy hasn't sung since Gabi's death. They all held their breath.

"Troy, I don't think I can do this. Not with all these people looking at me."

This was like the first time him and Gabi sang. For a second Gabi took DJ's shape. She smiled at Troy. Troy smiled back at her. It would be okay. "Yes you can." Troy assured her. Gabi's ghost went away. "I'll sing with you. What song?"

DJ whispered the answer in his ear. When they parted she asked: "Do you know?"

"Yes."

Then they began to sing. They both sang I Should Tell You from the musical RENT. In the audience, their friends were amazed. They almost forgotten how well Troy sang, and as for DJ, a real shocker. She was so quiet. Jason and Kelsi beamed up at their friend. They knew she was something special and it was about time she let people know it.

The nerves were long gone. Singing with Troy brought a comfort to DJ that she never thought before. Troy felt the same. He really did loving this... Soon the song was over. The roomed echoed with cheers and whistles. Troy and DJ took their bow. Then they jumped off stage to join their friends.

"Girl, I had no idea!" Chad replied cheerful.

"We all have our dirty little secrets uh?" asked DJ.

Their was so much comotion DJ almost didn't hear Ms. D say she made it from stagehand to the stage. That was one giant leap for all drama dorks everywhere.

TBC...

Author's Notes: Last chappie coming up. Can you tell I'm a little RENThead?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Troy found himself at Gabi's grave again. "Thank you." he said as he knelt down to the stone's level. "I don't think I could have helped DJ without you..."

"Troy?"

Troy turned around. "DJ?"

"Sorry, is it okay for me to be here? Need me to leave?" she asked.

"No." he answered.

DJ walked up beside him and looked down at Gabi's stone. It had her name, DOB, and death date on there, but there was more thing on their. You alone can make my song take wing...

Troy saw her looking. "I came up with that. Inspired from Phantom. She helped me so much with my singing."

"What happened to her?" she asked. "I know it was an accident but I hear rumors all around me, its hard to tell what the truth is."

Its been so long since Troy talked about this but he knew it like it was yesturday. "It was a year ago, as you know..." he began softly. "We were coming home from one of Ryan's parties, then out of no where this care came. I tried to swurf out of the way, and I managed to, but as we turned we hit a tree dead on... It hit on Gabi's side. She died on impact. I survived..." he was in tears now as he spoke of the memory.

DJ's heart went out to him. She pulled him a soothing embrace. He let himself go in her arms. She gave him as much comfort as she could. After a few minutes he parted and she hesitantly reached up and wiped his tears. He let her.

"And thats why you blamed yourself?" DJ asked. "Because you chose to swurf?"

"Yeah." he answered sadly. "If I hadn't, the car would have hit myself instead..."

"Things happen for a reason Troy..." she told him. "Perhaps you're her music and she wanted you to carry it on."

Troy gave her a small smile. "I don't know..." he decided to change the subject: "Your music is pretty awsome."

"Thanks." she replied. "Mrs. D she wants me to star in several up coming productions."

"Thats so cool!" he told her.

"I'm going to need a leading man though, want to be mine?" she asked. "I can't do this without you."

"You won't take no for an answer will you?" Troy asked.

"Nope." she answered with a laugh.

Troy said goodbye to Gabit then exited with DJ. This would be the start of something new.

Fin. 


End file.
